


Date Night

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles' first Date Night with the Pack, Erica and Stiles bromance, Established Relationship, M/M, Rihanna - Freeform, bowling, hanging out with friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles attend their first Date night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY PROMPT NINE.  
> My OTP Challenge list had the ninth prompt as: Hanging Out with Friends -Bowling.  
> So I did a bowling fic!!   
> Tada!!   
> Unbeta'd.

"Stiles dismount Derek and exit the bedroom." Erica's voice boomed even through the solid oak. Stiles barked back a no and returned to kissing Derek. "We're coming in in five. I thought I'd warn you."

True enough to her word, the door swung open and Erica stood there all lace and leather with a claw out. 

"You two are coming with us." Boyd and Allison stood behind her with menacing looks and duct tape. 

"Why?" Stiles spun round, still half on Derek's lap but facing the beta's (and Allison). "Oh God. They're gonna kill us. It's because we're the better couple!" Stiles fake swooned and Erica shook her head, blonde curls bouncing.

"Don't be so dramatic." Allison smiled. She was still holding the duct tape. So it was still evil.

"I'm not being dramatic." Stiles pouted. 

"You are a little." Derek commented, arms wrapped around Stiles' waist.

"Whose side are you on here?" Stiles bit back and turned back to Erica. "What do you want?"

"Date Night." Her red lips twisted into a evil grin.

"No." Derek and Stiles breathed at the same time.

"Yes." Erica beamed.

 

*****

 

"Try to not look like this is the last place you want to be." Lydia sighed, pouting her lips at the bowling ball and bowling a perfect strike. 

"This is the last place I would want to be." Stiles snarled, picking up his blue bowling ball and stepping up for his go.

"It's normal Stiles." Derek whispered from over Stiles shoulder and into his ear. "Bowl." Stiles shivered and bowled. He hit four pins and scowled at Derek who was smirking.

"Ooh Nice shot Stilinski." Jackson smirked.  Lydia was sat to the side of him, like they used to before the kanima happened. Stiles gave him a blank look and returned to his drink.

"Stiles?" Scott appeared next to him, Allison wrapped under his arm. She was smiling like a idiot in love. 

"Yup buddy." 

"After this. You and me. Air Hockey." Stiles grinned and nodded.

"Old tradition." Stiles explained to Derek as Scott and Allison sat down. "Before werewolves and dating. Pre-Allison. We'd come here. I'd lust over Lydia and trash the ex-asthmatic at Air Hockey. Then he got bit and managed to get worse." Stiles grinned, looking at Derek's face before running a hand over his beard. "Keep it." 

"What?"

"The beard. I really like it." Stiles kissed his cheek. "It's your go sour wolf." Derek stood up and plucked up a blue ball.  Derek bent to bowl and Stiles licked his lips at the image of Derek's ass. 

"Mm-Mm. Damn boy." Erica wiggled her eyebrows, Boyd standing beside her shaking her head. 

"REYES! AVERT YOUR EYES FROM MY BOYFRIENDS FABULOUS ASS." Stiles jumped onto her, legs wrapping around her stomach and arms blocking her face. Derek sniggered in the background. Derek bowled, walked over and pulled Stiles off Erica. Setting the pouting Stiles down, Derek kissed him. "What was that for?" Stiles asked grinning. 

"Calling me your boyfriend." Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles and sat down. Stiles let his head lean on Derek's wool covered shoulder. 

"We shouldn't have invited them." Erica said to Lydia. "They're out cute-ing us." 

"Eat it suckers!" Stiles grinned, wiggling further into Derek's personal space. Derek in response nuzzled at his ear. 

"McCall! Your bowl!" Jackson called back to where Allison was beating Scott on a shooting game. 

" _I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie."_ Stiles sung along to the song playing as Scott lined up to bowl. 

"Now that I can hear what you're saying. It's so much creepier." Jackson commented, Allison flipped him the bird and continued whispering motivation into Scott's ear. 

"I second Jackson's comment." Derek grunted. He began humming along with Stiles.

"I didn't take you as a Rihanna man."

"Erica is." He explained and laughed, pointing over to where Erica was singing at Boyd. Stiles jumped up, ran over to her pulling on her hands and singing along with her. 

" _Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world, Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love. Like I'm the only one who knows your heart. Only girl in the world..._ " Stiles and Erica belted out the lyrics, hitting notes badly and some only dogs (Don't even go there) could hear. 

Allison grinned, joining in and bouncing around in a circle with them.

"Why did I agree to this?" Derek shook his head, and Jackson moved to bowl.

"You didn't you were kidnapped." Lydia smiled. Stiles flopped down on Derek's lap. 

"Want a game?"

"Of what?" 

"I was thinking you could use your magnificent werewolfy powers to win me a stuffed bear." Stiles grinned. "Be a man. Win me a thing."

 

*****

 

In the end, Stiles returned home with a large stuff wolf that he'd called Der-Bear, which smelt like Derek, and Next Week's date night programmed into his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
